


Drowning Slowly

by KelpieWing



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelpieWing/pseuds/KelpieWing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All mortal.<br/>Percy is the new kid in Half Blood High, a school for troubled kids.  But something is off with this kid. A person barely talks and when he does, it is like a snake now. He has always been picked on.<br/>His voice is plagued with a cough. But what happens when a couple other people find out that inside, he is drowning slowly?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One Chapter one: Dreaming of You

Please! I don't own these characters! Disclaimer for the whole book please. I have plans!

Percy Pov

The day was a stormy gray as I sat with my family in the car. Thunder rumbled, the impending storm was restrained by the dark clouds. Tyson was a three year old, his right eye always covered by a wave of black hair. On my left, sat my older brother we liked to call BlackJack. He had black hair and pointed ears. He was once again munching on a doughnut. I sat in the middle. Who am I? I'm Percy Jackson, a kid with unruly black hair and green eyes. In the front, my mother sat in the passenger side, blue eyes shimmering like the hope diamond and chocolate hair flowing down to her shoulders. My father sat next to her, black hair and eyes like my own, but his were lined by smile wrinkles. But a boom shattered the air as I screamed, the car swerved off the bridge, edges singed by a jagged lightning bolt. My brother cried and I screamed. Into the water we fell, we sink to the bottom, our car taking in gallons of water. Tyson screamed and we all panicked. I unbuckled my seatbelt and saw Black Jack and my parents doing the same. They kept trying, but their buckles were jammed. I tried to unbuckle Tyson, but it was jammed too. My parents looked at me sadly, as did BlackJack. My dad took a dog tag out of his pocket. Did I mention he served for three wars in the Marines? I saw him slip it over my neck.

"Percy, you have to go! Don't worry about us!" Said my mom.

"No mom! Dad and BlackJack and Tyson and you! I can't leave you all!" I cried. Black jack gave me a pen that had Riptide engraved on it. He winked.

"Hey, we're the family from the sea remember? Don't let grief take ya out like a riptide." he said as he pushed me out of the car. I floated up from the car as I heard one last sentence.

"We love you Percy." they said as I floated closer to the surface. My family was going to be saved right? Why should I worry? I smiled faintly as the world around me grew dark. I woke up a bit later, hoping my brother was there to call me Boss as a joke. But I was in a hospital bed.

" Hey little fella, got us at quite a scare. Thought you were gone like the rest of the family." said a boy I didn't know. He looked twelve, two years older than me.

"They're...Gone?" I asked as I clutched the small seal stuffed animal I found next to my bed. The boy nodded.

"Yeah, sorry dude." he said. "But at least you get to stay with us." He said as he patted me on the back. "Oh yeah, here's the stuff they took off you. " he said, giving me the dog tags and pen. I smiled and took them.

"Thanks." I said as I put them on. "Who are you? Why are you taking me to your house? " I asked.

"Now actually my name is Jason, your cousin. Who are you?" he asked as he took my hand and hoisted me out. "Jason! I can do it myself!" I said as I swatted his hands away. My voice was raspy.

"I'm Percy Jackson." I said as he led me outside.

"Hey, is that our cousin?" Asked a girl with punk clothes and pink gum.

"Yeah, his name is Percy and he is ten years old right now. Around our age." Said Jason.

"I heard what happened." said a woman I didn't recognize. "Hello my name is-" I doubled over in coughing. Jason had to semi-prop me up. Meanwhile, the man I remembered as Mr. Grace came back with a grim look on his face. He pulled the woman away as Jason held me.

"It's okay Perce. " he said patting my back as I coughed. My coughing fit soon subsided as the woman came back.

"Hello dear. My name is Mrs. Grace." the woman said. "Now you are going to be living with us. Get in the car dear." said Mrs. Grace as I buckled into the car. But then, images of the car crash came to my head as I started to shake.

"Its okay Percy." said Thalia. "Wanna hug?" I nodded as Thalia and Jason hugged me through out the ride. But all that filled my head while Mr. Grace drove was screams, black oily water filling the blue car, and my family's faces. I felt myself shake as Thalia and Jason hugged me tighter.

"Mrs. Grace?" I asked as Mrs. Grace turned her head and told me to keep quiet. I looked at her in question. "Why?" I rasped, my voice gurgling and gravelly.

"I will tell you later sweetie." she said as she studied the road up ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy

A few years later...

 

I had Riptide in my hand, it's bronze ink shimmering as I wrote on my note book. I have millions of notebooks. This one has a sea green trident. My old family mark. I fingered my dog tags as I capped Riptide. I looked in my mirror in my room. I had black jeans, Tshirt and a jean jacket. I looked at myself one more time. I then put it into my pocket as I shouldered my book bag.

**Time to go?**

Thalia nodded as we got on the bus to Halfblood High.

"Don't worry Perce, you'll be fine." said Jason as he soothingly rubbed my back. I nodded and started to cough. People have me strange looks.

"Whats wrong with him?" Asked a blonde haired girl with the greyest eyes I have ever seen.

"Nothing." said Jason. I finally stopped coughing. We finally got to school. I have been homeschooled because of my cough and my mother. I knew no one but my mother and Jason and Thalia. Jason led me to the office.

"Mr. Jackson?" Called a girl with fleecy white hair. I nodded as she beamed and gave me my schedule. "Here you go dearie!" I smiled back at her. I walked in as mutters were heard.

"who's the new kid?"

"He looks like the new mute kid we were told about."

"Luke will so kick his hide."

"Wanna beat him up tomorrow?" I looked down.

**So they already hate me huh?**

"No Percy! They don't hate you! Just curious." said Thalia. I bumped into a giant figure.

"Hello runt. New kid right?" Said the figure.

"Yeah Luke, leave Percy alone." Said Jason.

"I just want to introduce him to school." he said as he grabbed my shirt front. Some other boys grabbed Jason and Thalia. I was staring my feet. Did I mention Zeus was really abusive to me? He didn't like me at all. No one else knew except mother, who helped tend my wounds from Zeus' rage. I dropped my notebook. Luke dragged me to the bathrooms. I coughed hard. He then shoved my head in the toilet. I immediately panicked. It was water. Water. The water my family drowned in. The water that I almost died in. The water that landed me with one abusive parent. I started to panic harder as I inhaled water. I then felt strong arms grab my shoulders, taking my head out of the toilet. A boy with black clothes and an aviator jacket was beating up Luke right now. I took a peak outside and saw an Asian boy help Thalia beat the living crud out of a boy and a Latino elf helping Jason beat his captor. My hair was plastered onto my forehead as I coughed harder than I have ever coughed. It hurt so much. My coughs distracted The boy from beating the kid up.

"Hey kid." He said as I grabbed my note book and a random black pen.

**Yes?**

"Are you okay?" I nodded.

"Hey Perce, this is Nico, Leo and Frank." said Thalia. "They are my friends. Do you remember Nico? You guys were best friends." I searched my pockets and my neck. I felt an empty space in my pocket, where I always kept Riptide. I saw it's smooth surface glint in the light. I stumbled to it, coughing hard. A giant black shoe stepped on it. I looked up to see a boy with a football helmet in one hand and a football in the other.

"Luke, is this the boy?" He said. He had sandy blonde hair and an eyepatch.

"Yeah Pirate." said Luke.

"Ethan. That's our brother's pen. Give it back!" Said Thalia with a growl. Ethan picked it up and examined it. He took off the cap and tried to write with it. Nothing came out.

"Your brother can have his bum pen, but next time I see you, your brother's as good as dead." He kicked my ribs. I coughed and curled into a ball. I felt this sloshing in my chest.

"Oh gods above Percy." said Jason. I kept coughing, holding the pen closely. Was it just me of did I feel a warm pulse from the pen? I felt my cough generally subside, but the damage was done. Everyone stared at me weirdly. I felt a bit better then usual. I tried to stand, but I needed Nico and Leo to help me up. "Whoa, dude, you are so light." said Nico. I nodded as he helped me to my class.

Thanks Nico.

"No problem Percy. See ya later." He said as he walked off. I walked into the classroom, ready to expect the worst.

Timeskip to lunch.

I coughed all day. What was happening to me? I plugged in my ear buds with small skulls on them. Not like I was emo or anything, I started listening to my favorite song, Welcome to the Black Parade by My Chemical Romance. ( I seriously love that song. Listen to it please my little demigods! It has no cussing.) I listened closely to the lyrics.

_When I was a young boy,_

_My father took me into the city_

_To see a marching band._

_My dad took me to a city once to see a marching band._

_He said,_

_"Son when you grow up, would you be the savior of the broken, the beaten and the damned?"_

I can't save them, I'm one of them.

 

H _e said "Will you defeat them, your demons, and all the non-believers, the plans that they have made?"_

_"Because one day I'll leave you, A phantom to lead you in the summer, To join The Black Parade."_

My father already left me... wow, this song describes me so much. I grabbed a slice of pizza and walked to an empty table. Several gasps were heard.

"Hey loser! Get off of our table!" Shouted a voice I recognized as Luke. I took out my pad of paper.

**Your guys' table? Sorry, I didn't see your names on the seats. Do you have your names on doilies too? So sorry I ruined your tea party.**

I could literally see smoke out of Luke's ears. He grabbed the back of my shirt and dragged me down. I was tired of him. I twisted out of his grip and thanked my mother she taught me self defense. I used a special move I made up, the "Viper Beheading Strike" I called it. I grabbed his fist and turned it so it was like a swinging sword, just like the life-size Riptide sword I had in my room. It used to be big bro's. I then got to the beheading part. I dragged his fist so his body was forced down and hit the back of his head with the side of my hand. He went down. I smiled and and took my pizza to sit on the wall. I took out my notebook, flipping to a page. It was a scene drawn in bronze ink. No one ever saw this scene, well, except for four other people. But they were gone, their death on this paper. I slowly dragged Riptide on the paper, adding texture to Tyson's hair. It needed to be perfect. One of the only things left of my family. Luke came up to me again as I flipped to another page. He grabbed me by my shirt again and punched me. He then slammed me against the lockers. I slid down. The coughing fit took a lot out of my. I was heavily breathing, the sloshing in my lungs worsened. It was like I had a jar of water where my lungs should be.

"Thanks for making me a fool." hissed Luke as he slammed my shoulder into a locker. He was about seventeen, two years older than me. I was probably the youngest in my grade. I looked at him, a hard glare I barley have anyone. He physically shook. He grabbed my shoulder harder as he dragged me into the janitor's closet. I started to cough as he brought out something that signaled my death. A pair of brass knuckles. He punched my ribs several times. I started to cough as the world started to black, just like the accursed water that killed my only family.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Maybe, I can join them. 


End file.
